


Good For Something

by Merfilly



Category: Actor RPF, The Elric Saga - Michael Moorcock
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting in a tiny pocket dimension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyprompt's "stormbringer" prompt. Sheer amusement value only.

The albino sat down next to the man who seemed ordinary. He was puzzled but relieved. His eyes fell on the black blade once more, watching the runes.

"So…" the ordinary man started. "You looked pretty intent on killing me."

"It was the sword. Stormbringer. He hungers for souls and blood."

"But you stopped?" the man pressed. It wasn't as if he could get away. This little pocket universe was a prison.

"The blade said you'd been killed so many times that it was worthless," the albino told him.

"At least it was worth something," Sean Bean answered that last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good For Something[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361099) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
